dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Captain Ginyu/Gallery
Manga Ginyu elbows Goku in the face.jpg|Ginyu elbows Goku in the face DXRD Caption of the Ginyu Force in Vegeta's memory, Yo! Son Goku & His Friends Return Manga by Naho Ooishi - Enlarged.png Anime ''Dragon Ball Z'' GinyuDebut.png|Ginyu's favorite pose Ginyu9.PNG|Ginyu uses his scouter Captain-ginyu.jpg|The disciplined Ginyu promises Frieza that he will not fail TheGinyuForceArrive.png CaptainGinyuGreenScouter.png|Ginyu grins infront of Vegeta, Krillin & Gohan Ep64cap6.JPG|Ginyu is on his way back to Frieza's ship, along with the Dragon Balls DanceofJoyGinyu.PNG|Ginyu does the Dance of Joy CaptainGinyu.DBZK.png|Captain Ginyu furious at Jeice for running away from the battle NewGinyuDance.png|Jeice and Ginyu try to pull off their poses without the rest of their team NewGinyuPose2.png|Ginyu's Special Fighting Pose 1 NewGinyuPose4.png|Jeice and Ginyu's pose failing in an awkward moment GinyuEmbarrassed.png|Captain Ginyu embarrassed Ginyuu4.PNG|Ginyu dashes to meet his opponent Ginyucaptain.jpg|Ginyu is surprised by Goku's courage CaptainGinyuMX.png|Ginyu's profile Extra269-dbz068-Ginyu without action lines.jpg|Ginyu exploiting an off-guard Goku GokuImitatesGinyu.jpg|Goku imitates Captain Ginyu's pose GinyuVsGoku.Ep.69.png|Ginyu angry Milky Cannon Blast.png|Ginyu fires a ki blast at Goku Incredible Force! 14.jpg|Ginyu after firing a Milky Cannon Incredible Force! 15.jpg|Ginyu after firing the technique Incredible Force! 21.jpg|Captain Ginyu Ginyu8.PNG|Ginyu is surprised by Goku's speed Incredible Force! 22.jpg|Ginyu surprised by Goku's speed Ginyu5.JPG|Ginyu attempts to swipe at Goku Ginyu2.PNG|Ginyu attempts to attack Goku Goku is Ginyu and Ginyu is Goku - Ginyu's attack.PNG|Ginyu about to throw an attack at Goku Ginyu6.PNG|Ginyu reveals his ability to switch bodies Goku is Ginyu and Ginyu is Goku - Ginyu prepares.PNG|Ginyu prepares the Self-Harm Self-Harm.jpg|Captain Ginyu's Self-Harm Ginyu dirty smile.jpg|Ginyu smirks dirty after punching a hole through himself Goku is Ginyu and Ginyu is Goku - Ginyu as Goku.png|Ginyu in Goku's body Goku is Ginyu and Ginyu is Goku - Ginyu as Goku 2.png|Ginyu enjoying his new body Calling the Eternal Dragon - Ginyu as Goku.PNG|Ginyu loves his new, stolen body BodySwitch.png|Ginyu in Goku's body GokuAsCaptainGinyu01.png|Gohan's vision of Goku trapped in Ginyu's body GokuAsCaptainGinyu02.png|Gohan's vision of Goku trapped in Ginyu's body Calling the Eternal Dragon - Ginyu power-up.PNG|Ginyu powers up Gohan, Defeat Your Dad!! - Ginyu terrified.png|Ginyu realizing he is not as powerful as he thought he was Gohan, Defeat Your Dad!! - Krillin attacks.png|Ginyu smashed by Krillin Ginu's Fangs (Goku's spirit).png|Goku in Ginyu's body Goku as Ginyu with Krillin.png|Goku in Ginyu's body, while Krillin prepares to battle Ginyu Dbz060 20120224-14113162.jpg|Goku in Ginyu's body G,nyuBodyChange.DBK.Ep.035.png|Ginyu intends to use Body Change on Vegeta VegetaVsCaptainGinyuNV.png|Vegeta punches Ginyu in the face CaptainGinyuFrog.png|A Namekian Frog in Ginyu's body CaptainFrogWhistles.png|Frog Ginyu tries to steal a Dragon Ball from the Z-Fighters on Namek GinyuBulmaChange.Ep.089.png|Frog Ginyu uses the Body Change Ginyu and Piccolo.png|Ginyu (in Bulma's body) faces Piccolo DBKAI054-24.jpg|Frog Ginyu sits upon Yamcha's head after the latter was revived PaozuFrogGinyu.png|Frog Ginyu on Earth Gohanholdsfrog.png|Gohan (as The Great Saiyaman) picks up Frog Ginyu ''Dragon Ball Super'' DBSuperDodoriaGinyu.PNG|Captain Ginyu with Dodoria and Frieza during a flashback in Dragon Ball Super b5f42734aef9eb8562db95ed13f9a9fb.png|Ginyu grinning after switching bodies with Tagoma 553633abc6e01b99749b22e848ff64a0.jpg|Captain Ginyu powering up c3992cca63e9fcc5312151c91a734dfa.jpg|Captain Ginyu laughing Ginyu Tagoma Attacks Gohan.png|Gohan getting elbowed by Captain Ginyu in Tagoma's body 91db52c58d09fcb7f9685cd26f9001dc.jpg|Captain Ginyu shooting a barrage of energy beams at Gohan Films ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! TheGinyuForceYoSonGokuAndHisFriendsReturn.png| ''Broly Ginyu Force on King Cold's spaceship towards Planet Vegeta.png Ginyu Force in Thier Prime.png Dodoria, Captain Ginyu and Recoome grin at King Vegeta bowing to Frieza.png Frieza introduces the Scouters to the Saiyans (Lemo and Cold Force's Elites in background).png Video Games Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Battle 22 Unknowr-04.png|Ginyu powers up in Ultimate Battle 22 Ginyu Israeli Caption.png|Ginyu in a Shin Butōden commercial BTK1-34.png|Captain Ginyu in Battle Taikan Kamehameha BTK1-35.png|Captain Ginyu in Battle Taikan Kamehameha BTK1-38.png|Captain Ginyu in Battle Taikan Kamehameha Captain Ginyu (CHANGE!) DBZ Super Sonic Warriors.png|Ginyu changes bodies in Supersonic Warriors Captain Ginyu's BP after Z-Battle (Super Sonic Warriors).png|Ginyu in Supersonic Warriors Captain Ginyu's pre-fight face on Super Sonic Warriors 2.png|Captain Ginyu's pre-fight image in Supersonic Warriors 2 Ginyu outfit2 b3.png|Ginyu in his alternate outfit in Budokai 3 Captain Ginyu Burst Limit.jpg|Captain Ginyu in Burst Limit 944316 20080616 640screen031.jpg|Captain Ginyu in Burst Limit Captain Ginyu 4 Burst Limit.jpg|Captain Ginyu in Burst Limit Mega Ginyu Frog.png|Frog Ginyu when under Towa's control in Dragon Ball Online Mega Ginyu Frog full.png|Frog Ginyu giant when under Towa's control in Dragon Ball Online Ginyu Ultimate Butoden.jpg|Captain Ginyu in Ultimate Butōden Ginyu attacking Zenkai Royale.png|Ginyu fires an energy wave in Zenkai Battle Royale Ginyu vs. Vegeta DBZ Ultimate Tenkaichi.png|Vegeta blocks Ginyu's attack in the Ultimate Tenkaichi intro FinalGalickCannonUTIntro.JPG|Vegeta defeats Ginyu in the Ultimate Tenkaichi intro Ginyu(BoZ).jpg|Ginyu in Battle of Z Ginyu&JeiceStanding(BoZ).jpg|Ginyu and Jeice in Batle of Z Ginyu&Jeice(BoZ).jpg|Ginyu and Jeice pose in Batle of Z BlueGinyuPoses(BoZ).jpg|Ginyu in Battle of Z BlueGinyuAttacks(BoZ).jpg|Ginyu attacks Vegeta in Battle of Z Captain Ginyu XV2 Character Scan.png|Captain Ginyu Xenoverse 2 Scan Xenoverse - Captain Ginyu's comment on the Cooler's Armored Squadron armor.jpg Xenoverse - Captain Ginyu's comment on the Cooler's Armored Squadron armor 1.jpg Xenoverse 2 - Captain Ginyu speaks about Frieza's race.jpg Xenoverse 2 - Captain Ginyu speaks about Frieza's race 1.jpg Xenoverse 2 - Captain Ginyu speaks about Frieza's race 2.jpg Xenoverse 2 - Captain Ginyu speaks about Frieza's race 3.jpg Ginyu FighterZ.jpg|Captain Ginyu in FighterZ ginyu in kakarot games.jpg|Gaptain Ginyu in Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot Cards Ginyu carddass.jpg WA-120.jpg|Ginyu in the Bandai CCG Ginyu_DBSCCG.jpg|Ginyu in Dragon Ball Super Card Game (2017) Other Media Ginyu, Frieza, and Vegeta playing SNES.jpg|Ginyu, Frieza, and Vegeta SNES in a Kakusei-Hen ad Artwork How Captain Ginyu stole his purple body by Toyotarou;Old Battle Armored Jeice and Burter behind 201809 00.jpEg|How Captain Ginyu got his purple body, according to Toyotaro Toyotaro jokingly suggests that Ginyu's purple body and Obuni of Universe 10 are of the same race because of their headveins DoC7AcFVAAAJKF0.jpg|Toyotaro's suggests Obuni and Ginyu are of the same race Category:Galleries